


[Podfic of] Proposals and Propositions by misura

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Proposals and Propositions by misuraSummary: One man's proposal is another man's proposition.





	[Podfic of] Proposals and Propositions by misura

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Proposals and Propositions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1640636) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



**Title** : Proposals and Propositions  
**Author** : misura  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Vorkosigan Saga  
**Character** : Ivan/Byerly  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : None  
**Summary** : One man's proposal is another man's proposition.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1640636)  
**Length** : 0:12:30  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Old%20Yuletide/Proposals%20and%20Propositions%20Misura.mp3)


End file.
